


good for each other.

by zimnokurw



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Bi Connor Rhodes, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Will Halstead, M/M, Rhodestead - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: “Yeah, I’m dating someone right now? And it’s just- it’s great, you know? I’m just happy in my bones. Like something was missing before, I don’t know if it was full acceptance or if that’s about him, but I’m happy. But I hate lying to Jay, so my boyfriend said that when I feel ready, when I feel comfortable, like going to my brother and actually talking about it, I should do it. To lay it off my chest. And- and I don’t know. We were just lying in bed this morning, five more minutes before the alarm rings and it was just lying in bed, right? But I felt so damn happy and it was like- like something suddenly hit me and told me that this is the time.” Will explains and he still remembers this feeling. The way his eyelids were threatening to close, the warmth of Connor’s body pressed against his own. How casual it was, but howrightit felt. Will thinks that Maggie is going to shed a tear because her eyes look glassy (or maybe it’s just the lights and it’s just him).
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Will Halstead & Maggie Lockwood, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	good for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started this fic at the beginning of the pandemic but i abandoned it,,? and now i found it in my docs and decided to quickly finish it and then post it because ,,,like,,,? there is NO new rhodestead fics???? hello ppl? where are yall at? 
> 
> so, sorry about any mistakes, no beta read and all

* * *

Will wakes up because of the ringing of his phone. It’s a sudden wake-up, and all he wants is to just hide his head under a pillow and go back to sleep, but then he remembers that Connor sleeps next to him and that the surgeon had tough lungs transplant the day before and that he was pretty tired when he was going to sleep. Will decides then to answer the phone before it can wake Connor up. He searches for his iPhone while blinking himself awake and as soon as he feels the phone under his palm, he grabs it, not looking at the caller ID and answers the call.

“Doctor Halstead.” he greets almost in a whisper, using his title, because who else would be calling him at such an ungodly hour (what time is it? he forgot to check) if not the hospital.

“Yeah, I know. I’m calling you.” answers a male’s voice and it takes Will about two seconds to recognize that it’s his brother. “I’ve been banging at your door for ten minutes now.”

“Oh, I’m not at my apartment. Do you need something?” the doctor asks and he feels Connor move next to him. The older man wraps his arms around Will’s waist and lies his head on his chest. Will spoons the phone to his left hand and puts his right palm on Connor’s back.

“I want a medical opinion on something before I show it to Voight. Are you at the hospital?” Jay explains and in the background, Will can hear the sound of closing doors.

“No, uh, I crashed a friend’s. You can send me whatever it is by photo and I text you back?” Will feels terrible to lie like that. Both because he is lying to Jay and because he is lying about Connor.

“Nah, I’ll just ask some other Doc.” dismisses him the Detective. “Sorry for waking you up.” he starts to say goodbye.

“Jay.” Will cuts him off because it’s high time to be honest.

“Hm?”

“You want to watch a game tonight at my place?” he asks, the first excuse that comes to his mind as to why he’d want to meet. Also, the excuse that is most likely to work. Thank God for Chicago Blackhawks. 

“Sure, I’ll be there after work.” the younger man agrees without hesitation.

“Ok, see ya.” Will says as a goodbye.

“Bye.” Jay answers and ends the call, so Will puts his phone down.

He puts his left palm over the right one he placed on Connor’s back earlier and he just looks at his boyfriend. He knows the man isn’t asleep anymore from the way he breaths. “God, I love this view.” he says out loud.

“It was actually what made me buy this apartment.” Connor mutters, about to fall back asleep.

“I’m not talking about this view.” Will answers and Connor opens his eyes, looking up and seeing that Will is watching him.

“Doctor Halstead, a medical genius _and_ a hopeless romantic. Who would’ve thought?” Connor mocks but there’s a soft smile on his face.

“I mean- I’m not saying this view isn’t nice.” Will continues, turning to look through the window from ceiling to the floor. There's the Chicago skyline and it feels good. He and Connor in bed in the morning, the city just waking up.

“Love you too.” says Connor lying his head back on Will’s chest. 

These words are so casual. They say them every day, just point-blank in random moments and Will still can’t believe they used to dance around with each other. Saying those words to each other is so meaningful yet so breezy, it feels probably even better than when they said it for the first time.

“I’m gonna tell Jay about us today.” Will says and Connor slowly pushes himself away from him, to sit up.

“You sure? You don’t have to do that if you’re not ready.” the surgeon says calmly and leans against the back of the bed.

“I’m sure.” Will smiles confidently. “I want him to meet you. Like, officially.” the man adds and kisses Connor’s lips, placing his palm on the older man’s neck.

“Invite him... for dinner.” Connor murmurs while kissing back. Will can feel the surgeon’s hand getting under his t-shirt and they are leaning really close to each other again, but then Connor’s alarm goes off. “And that’s about it.” he says, taking his hands off Will to grab his phone and turn off the alarm.

“Ignore it.” groans Will.

“Sorry, sunshine. I can’t be late today.” Connor kisses the doctor one last time and reaches for his phone. Then, the alarm stops and Connor leaves the bed, so Will just pulls the covers over his head. “You know, you should be getting up soon too.” the cardiothoracic surgeon says matter-of-factly. His voice way too amused for barely six in the morning, so Will does what any responsible adult would do. Ignores him, closing his eyes and hugging a pillow.

* * *

Dr. Halstead sighs and puts down the paperwork he just signed. Yet another patient who asked for discharge papers, because they didn’t like the diagnosis they got. They’re gonna be either back in ED or dead in a few days. 

Will became a doctor to save lives, how is he supposed to do that when people don’t even want saving?

“You okay?” he hears Maggie. Her question is asked casually, but there’s a worry in there too. She’s watching him closely.

“Yeah. Patients are just stupid.” the doctor answers, rubbing a hand over his face.

“What happened this time?”

“This guy from treatment 3, heart problems. He’s sitting at work all day, not doing any sports in his free time, not eating healthy, and drinking energy drinks like that’s water. Of course he’s gonna have heart problems, you’d know that even without a doctor. He’s smarter though, he knows better than a cardiologist and he went back home. If he doesn’t do anything he’s gonna be dead maybe in a few days, maybe years.” Dr. Halstead explains.

“Well, there’s nothing more you can do.”

“That’s exactly what pisses me off. There are people who want to live, you know. They have cancer, they don’t get a transplant, whatever, and they would give anything for a week longer, two weeks. And they can’t. And then there are people like this guy who are just killing themselves on a daily basis.” Will gestures with his hands, not sure what his moves are supposed to mean and Maggie is just watching him closely, seeing that there’s something else eating him. She’s good at her job, she can read her doctors. “Dr. Charles admits patients when he thinks they are a danger to themselves or others, right? But what about people like this guy? What if he drives a car and suddenly has a heart attack? There are gonna be innocent casualties and all that because he’s not able to take an hour-long walk every other day, because he can’t sleep instead of pumping energy drinks into himself and he can’t eat a healthy meal every once in a while.” Will worked himself about this topic hundreds of times, but he will probably never get it. He knows that he probably just caused himself increased BP and he knows that look on Maggie’s face, so he just takes a deep breath and then slowly breaths out, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s actually a really good point.” the woman says to him. “But what is it really about?”

Dr. Halstead is about to say that it’s about nothing and that he’s just tired. He’s about to excuse himself to a break room, but then an alarm goes off in one of the trauma rooms and he sees Dr. Choi, Dr. Sexton, and Nurse April run there. He watches through the glass door how they intubate a young woman and he feels relief when he sees that they have it under control again.

“When your sister came out to-“ the man starts, but then cuts himself mid-sentence. He’s not sure what exactly he wants to ask about. “I mean- Did your family-“ he tries again, but he just doesn’t know how to form the question and he doesn’t want to sound offensive and he’s not entirely sure it’d help him anyway. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“I know you're going somewhere with this, just shoot point-blank.” she doesn’t sound annoyed with him, not mad. She sounds like she’s giving him time to gather all his thoughts and to figure out what he wants to say. 

“I- I’m-“ he starts, but then suddenly he thinks that there are too many people in a too-small room and that they can hear his every word. He looks around but nobody seems to be eavesdropping or even looking at him and Maggie, _everybody’s working, he should too_. 

Maggie gets the message he’s not sure he was sending though and she looks around the room too. She sees that everything and everyone is taken care of and that it won’t be a problem to sit down with Dr. Halstead for a few minutes.

“Come on.” she nods at the empty break room and then heads there, clapping Will on the shoulder so he would follow her. 

They get to the room a few seconds later, it’s just a couple steps from the nurse's station after all, and Maggie sits at the table immediately, because she will have to get back to work soon, and she points at the chair across from her. Will would like to stay up and pace throughout this whole conversation, but he’s a bit worried Maggie might snap at him if he’s gonna act like a teenager who can’t communicate and she’s gonna send him to Dr. Charles. She’s more concerned about everyone since Wheeler committed suicide. She used to encourage people to talk to her when she saw that something’s bothering them but she never pushed, after the incident she takes it much more seriously. He sits down then and lays his hands on the table. 

“I’m gay.” he blurts out because it’s either that or two hours of rambling.

“Really?” Maggie asks but it doesn’t sound negative, more like she’s just surprised. He nods. “How did I not notice?” she mumbles to herself, but then she smiles at Will. “Hey, it’s okay. I got your back.” she says so genuinely Will thinks he’s gonna get up and hug her. He settles at smiling back at her. Wow, it really feels good to tell someone. “So what? Do you want to come out to the hospital?” 

“No.” he answers quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, but Maggie’s neither Dr. Charles nor Reese, so he’s fine. “My brother doesn’t know. I want to tell him, but I don’t know- I’m just worried.”

“Of course you’re worried. Coming out is a big thing, but it’s a good thing.” she says and she seems happy. “What are you worried about specifically?”

“Well, I mean- I know Jay is tolerant. I’m just worried that if I tell him now, he’s gonna be pissed that it’s so late, that I didn’t trust him before or something.” Will explains, reaching for a magazine laying at the table. Not to read it, just to have something in his hands. “We got this thing going on, to not keep secrets from each other and, well, it’s a pretty big secret. I’m worried that-“ the man takes a deep breath. “even though he’s not homophobic, he’s gonna hate that I’m gay just because of the fact that I kept it a secret.”

“Well, I don’t know your brother too well, but I can see that he’s a good person and he cares about you. He’s also a Detective, so I think if you lay him out facts about why you kept it a secret, he’ll understand. Sure, he may need a few days to wrap his head about that, but I’m pretty sure you needed it too? Probably was in denial at first?” Maggie answers, each word spoken carefully and sincerely, but with a small, soft smile on her face. She speaks with such confidence Will finds himself calmer than he was five minutes before. He thinks he may even believe her. “You know, my sister wanted to talk to me for quite some time before she actually did, there was this... doesn’t matter, it was just that something pushed her off the ledge. You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious if there’s some concrete reason you decided to come out?” the woman asks and Halstead smiles softly before he can even stop himself. Maggie understands that in some way, he can see it looking in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m dating someone right now? And it’s just- it’s great, you know? I’m just happy in my bones. Like something was missing before, I don’t know if it was full acceptance or if that’s about him, but I’m happy. But I hate lying to Jay, so my boyfriend said that when I feel ready, when I feel comfortable, like going to my brother and actually talking about it, I should do it. To lay it off my chest. And- and I don’t know. We were just lying in bed this morning, five more minutes before the alarm rings and it was just lying in bed, right? But I felt so damn happy and it was like- like something suddenly hit me and told me that this is the time.” Will explains and he still remembers this feeling. The way his eyelids were threatening to close, the warmth of Connor’s body pressed against his own. How casual it was, but how _right_ it felt. Will thinks that Maggie is going to shed a tear because her eyes look glassy (or maybe it’s just the lights and it’s just him). “I don’t want to hide from Jay anymore. I want to introduce my boyfriend to him and be able to grab some dinner or a beer from time to time, the three of us, or maybe even four if Jay gets the balls to talk to Erin. I want to be happy with my brother, not behind his back.” 

“My God, Will- you have no idea how happy I am for you, really. You have to tell your brother what you just told me and I’m sure everything’s going to be fine.” Maggie says and then she’s even laughing. “You know, I saw that you’re happier, more confident, and at first I wasn’t even serious but I just said ‘oho, this boy is either dating or someone paid off all his student loan’ and Nat was like no, because she would’ve known. So we made a bet and now? I won, thank you.” Maggie finishes and Will laughs too. “To celebrate my victory, I invite you and your boyfriend for drinks, how about that? First round on me.”

“Haha. Why not? I’m sure he’ll be happy to go.” Halstead answers and he’s already looking forward to it. He’s gonna have to shoot a text to Connor, but he knows the older doctor will agree. Will is also sure that Maggie won’t tell anyone about them if they just ask. And she wouldn’t out them even if they didn’t ask her for keeping it a secret, she’s not that kind of a person.

“I know I probably shouldn’t say it out loud to not bring any bad luck, but it’s good today is a lazy day.” Maggie says, checking ED through the glass window and seeing that everything is still running smoothly. 

“Well, I mean it is already 7 pm...” 

“Because...” the woman continues, ignoring the doctor's added comment. “You can tell me about the boy that’s been making you so happy.” she puts her both hands on the table and lays her chin on her palms. Will thinks that if he wasn’t a serious thirty-year-old doctor, he’d blush right now. “I gotta know something, we’re going for drinks soon after all.”

Will leans back a bit, crosses his arms at his chest and thinks. Yeah, okay, he can do this. 

He smiles and leans closer to the table again. “He’s just great, I don’t know.” the doctor laughs slightly. “He’s stubborn and confident, so we fight sometimes, but it’s never- like- a big fight, you know? And it never lasts, we don’t do that ‘your fault, my fault’ thing and some big apologies with flowers, because it’s just different opinions. Like doctors argue about how to treat a patient.”

“Well, in that case, be careful to not fall in love with Dr. Rhodes because when he’s in the ED you argue sixty percent of the time.” Maggie cuts in and Will laughs. That’s a little bit too late for that advice.

“He’s also really smart and intelligent as a person. He’s curious and likes to learn. And for example, he learned to cook and is great at it, really. He’s been teaching me a bit ‘cause Halsteads are not good at cooking.” Will puts the magazine back where he got it from and is thinking about maybe grabbing a cup of coffee. “He’s sweet. He cares, you know? I’ve been weeping about this situation with Jay a lot and he’s always there to just listen and he’ll always say something to make me feel better.” 

“You’re glowing.”

“Yeah. We’re happy.” Will ends a little embarrassed. Did he sound like a teenager with a crush? Probably. “What about you and Keoni?”

At that question, Maggie straightens and narrows her eyes at Dr. Halstead. “What about me and Keoni?”

“I saw you two when he was in the hospital for a check-up. Please don’t say you’re just friends?”

“We’re just friends.” the woman says anyway and Will groans, fixing her with a look. “Connor introduced us many, many months ago, if there were some sparks I would already know it.” she insists, so Will just raises his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Oh, oh. I forgot to ask. How long are you with... what’s his name again?” she changes the subject (interesting). Will didn’t say Connor’s name, he knows it and Maggie knows it too. 

“About...” he thinks, and there’s a sound of doors opening, but he’s too busy calculating. “Oh my god, it’s gonna be a year soon.” he says, surprised by it himself. It went by quickly.

“What’s gonna be a year?” sounds a male’s voice. Speaking of the devil. Connor comes into the break room and automatically heads for the coffee machine.

Maggie is so shocked she doesn’t seem to have even registered as a new person in the room. “Are you kidding me? A year!?” she burst out.

“You broke her, I think.” says Connor to Will, pouring the coffee into a cup and that wakes Maggie up.

“Dr. Rhodes.” she greets him with a nod.

“Maggie.” he nods too and smiles. At this point, his cup is full and he leans against the counter. “So what’s that shocking about a year?” he asks again.

Maggie swallows. “That would be a year since- since Will and I went out just him and his favorite nurse, we’re thinking about catching up.” she makes up. Connor clearly doesn’t believe her and he just seems amused by the whole situation.

“A year since I got together with my boyfriend.” corrects the nurse Will and he gives Connor a look.

“Ah, this.” Connor shrugs as if he already knew that and then goes back to drinking his coffee.

“Wait.” Maggie says, holding a finger up. “Wait.” she repeats and she narrows her eyes at Dr. Rhodes, then turns to Dr. Halstead and then back to Dr. Rhodes. “You know?”

“Yeah.” 

“He knows?” she turns to Will. “You are acting really strange. At first, all you do is fight and then you’re kinda friends, then you still argue, but it’s som-“ the woman stops in the middle of her sentence. She looks at Will intensively, then at Connor and then at Will again. “Wait.” she says yet again. Her mouth opens, which seems to be the moment she figures it all out and she turns to Dr. Rhodes again. “You’re the guy.”

“ _The_ guy?” Connor asks, amused and turns, pulling out a second cup and pouring coffee in this one too. “Everything he said about me was lies.” the man adds.

“He said you can cook.”

“Yeah, okay, not everything.” the surgeon answers, now holding two cups of coffee. He walks closer to the table and sits down, passing one cup to Will. 

“Thanks.” says the man. 

“They say you can’t be the best at everything, so here I am, proving them wrong.” Dr. Rhodes continues his previous subject in a dramatically proud voice and Will snorts.

“How did I not notice? I am a terrible head nurse.” Maggie says, looking at both men sitting at the table with her.

“I think we’re just that good at fighting.” Will argues.

“However. I have to say, it’s a little hurtful you almost forgot about our anniversary.” Connor says to his boyfriend. It’s clearly playful, his voice sounds too dramatic to be anything else, he also laid a hand on his heart. “I already bought you a new tie.” he adds.

“Wait, a tie?” Maggie cuts in before Will can even open his mouth. “This tie you got...” she looks at the ED Doctor. “It was when your old friend was in the hospital.” this time she points a finger at the cardiothoracic surgeon. “This was from you?” 

“Yep.” Dr. Rhodes nods. He seems amused. 

“This was going on from the start?”

“At first I think it really was pure hate.” Connor answers, frowning, and turning to Will. “Don’t you think?”

“Oh, definitely.” the redhead agrees and breaths out. “You came in on a guy like some Spider-Man hero, with this ‘I’m your new trauma fellow’ attitude. Were walking around like you’re the boss with a wound on his arm and Spanish on his resume.” explains Will and Connor only rolls his eyes. 

“Aunque estoy caliente cuando hablo español.(1)” the surgeon whispers to Maggie and she smiles.

“That you are.” the woman confirms and Connor grins widely. 

“What did he say?” Will asks, narrowing his eyes.

“You’re gonna have to learn Spanish.” Connor shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee, while Maggie chuckles.

“Vete a la mierda.(2)” answers Will.

“That was great pronouncing!” praises him Connor.

“You two are cute.” Maggie says, still smiling.

“I’m the cute one.” says Will confidently and with a voice not open for objections.

Connor is about to answer, probably getting back at the doctor, but then his phone rings so he quickly pulls it out of his pocket and takes the call.

“Rhodes.” he says as a greeting and then listens to the person on the other end of the call. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” he says, standing up and grabbing his cup of coffee, then taking one last sip. He ends the call and tosses the empty cup to the bin. “Sorry, I have to go.” he says to Maggie and Will and heads to the door. “Will I see you before the talk with Jay?” he asks his boyfriend holding his hand on the door handle.

“I hope.” answers the doctor. “Come find me after you’re done?”

“Sure.” the surgeon nods. “Bye Maggie.” 

* * *

Will is sitting on the couch in his apartment, his brother next to him and they are watching an ice hockey game. Jets vs Blackhawks, to be specific, but that’s all Will is really able to say about that. He’s too deep in his own thoughts to follow a hockey game. He’s thinking about a way to come out to Jay. He doesn’t want the Detective to be mad at him, but he also knows how Jay feels about keeping secrets and being honest with each other, how important it is to him. Will knows that he should’ve told him a long time ago. 

“You good?” Will hears and that brings him back to the ground. 

“Hm?” he murmurs, getting a sip of his beer to shrug it off as just being too invested in watching a game. Jay turns the volume down, though, so this clearly isn’t working.

“You remember when I always told you, you have a very expressive face? Easy to read.” the detective begins and he turns to look his brother in the eyes, so Will is doing the same. 

“Yeah. Why?” he asks nonchalantly.

“I can see you didn’t invite me to just watch a game. You want to talk about something, so go ahead.”

“Right, yeah.” Will nods and puts his beer down on the table that is placed just two steps away from the couch. “Listen, Jay... I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I know I should, but I- no, it doesn’t matter why. I just want you to know that I really wanted to tell you, I mean-“

“Hey, Will. It’s okay.” Jay cuts in. He wants to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder, but he stops himself at the last moment. If it was any of his friends from the Army and they were working themselves into a panic attack, he wouldn’t touch them. He’s not sure if that’s where Will is heading, but he doesn’t want to take any risks.

“No, it’s not. We were supposed to tell each other everything, right? After that whole thing with me moving out of New York.” Will says, more calmly now and he’s lifting his head to look straight at his brother. “No secrets and all that? Well, I have a pretty big secret.”

“What is it?”

“I- I didn’t know before. I mean, I was suspecting it, but I was hoping it wasn’t true. Probably for most of my life, I think. But then, there was this one night when I was still in NYC, I just- I was a little drunk, but it got me thinking for the next couple weeks. Sober, right? And it all made sense, and I mean- dad was disappointed in me anyway, no matter what, so what’s one more thing, right? And- and back in Chicago... I just, I knew.”

“You’re not making much sense, Will.”

Will shakes his head to ground himself. He should’ve gone straight to the point, now he’s gonna talk nonsense for two hours. He takes a deep breath and he sees that Jay doesn’t look pissed. 

“I know I should’ve told you sooner.” the doctor says again, gesturing with his hands as if he was about to come close to some wild animal. As if he was waiting for an attack.

“It’s okay.” surprises him again his brother.

“Why are you so calm?” he frowns, honestly confused. He was expecting an argument, at least a small outburst. 

“Because I already know.” 

“No, you don’t.” Will answers, almost snorting. He shakes his head again and runs a hand through his hair. Why can’t he just shoot point-blank like with Maggie?

“You’re gay.” Jay says, voice steady and cool as if he was saying that Will is a redhead. Will freezes. “Is that what this is about?” Will turns to look at his brother and there’s a small smile on his face. 

“How-“ he begins but then stops himself and clears his throat. “How did you know?”

“I’m your brother, man.” now Jay laughs slightly and puts his hand on Will’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “And I’m also a Detective.” 

“And you’re not mad? That I kept it a secret?” Will asks, his voice is hopeful and there are almost happy sparks in his eyes, now that the worry is going away.

“I’m glad you’re telling me now.” Jay smiles and Will lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He feels that his eyes are glassy and he’s just a little bit pissed at himself for being so emotional. He really doesn’t want to cry, everything is going okay. He should’ve listened to Connor, maybe if he wasn’t worrying so much before the talk, he wouldn’t be so dramatic. “And besides, I didn’t have to sit down with you and make a big deal out of the fact that I’m straight. So you like guys, it’s your life.”

“Geez, I shouldn’t stress so much. I know you’re tolerant.” Will almost laughs out of relief and Jay gives him a pat on the back. Then, he reaches out for his beer and takes a sip, keeping an eye on his brother and frowning.

Finally, he speaks up. “Is everything okay? That you decided to tell me?”

“Uh, yeah. Actually-“ Will rubs his hands and puts them together. “I’m dating someone and I’m really happy and I don’t want to hide. Especially not from my brother.” the doctor says proudly.

“So this morning when I called...?”

“I was at his place, yeah.”

“And how long are you together? Like a serious thing?” Jay adds and Will actually starts to worry a little. Where are these questions coming from?

“It’ll be a year soon.” Will answers, his voice unsure.

“A year? Wow.” Jay says surprised, just like Maggie. “So it really is serious.”

“Yeah, we’re actually thinking about moving in together. That okay with you?”

“Of course, man. I’m happy for you.” Jay gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen, tapping his brother on the shoulder on his way there. “So when am I gonna meet him?” he asks and leans against a counter. Will stands up too and walks closer to the detective, stopping across from him.

“Tell me when you’re free and we’re gonna see what works for us. Connor said we can meet for dinner, he’ll cook.” Will says, crossing his arms on his chest and slightly tilting his head to the right.

Jay straightens out. “He can cook?” he asks, sounding almost in awe. Will nods. “Man, you should’ve introduced us months ago.”

Will laughs. “I guess.”

“So what was his name again?”

“Connor.”

“Okay. I’m gonna text you tomorrow about that dinner and you’ll see what works for you and Connor.” Jay says, turning around and opening one of the cabinets. Then, he looks at what's inside and a moment later he pulls out a bag of chips. “Does he know I carry a gun?” the man asks, although he sounds more like he’s saying it. Matter-of-factly. Will snorts at that and tears the snack out of his brother’s hands. 

“Yeah, you two actually met.” he answers and opens the bag. “In passing.” he heads back to sit on the couch.

“We met? When did we meet?” Jay frowns and follows his brother. “I don’t remember much Connors.”

“Guess you’re gonna have to wait and see, huh?” Will answers and Jay steals the snack back from him before the doctor can even grab one chip. “Turn up the volume.” Will adds, nodding his head at the remote control lying on Jay’s side of the couch.

  
  
  


\--

1 _(eng. I’m hot when I speak Spanish, though.)_

2 _(eng. Fuck you.)_

  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i think i like this trope where a couple is secretly dating and then coming out
> 
> please share your thoughts? (i also have 2 different rhodestead fics where there is more of actually will and connor but im just stuck with them... so it’s gonna take time till theyre actually done)


End file.
